OHSHC: The New Host!
by Ototo-chan
Summary: A new boy comes to Oran Acadamy! Not only is he a ladies man, Tamaki AND Kyoya think he would be a good addition to The Host Club! Im not great at summaries and this is my first fanfic so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so yeah**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Review please!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Excuse me miss," The tall, dark-haired boy put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl turned around and looked up at him and blushed. "C-can I help you?" She asked nervously.

"Can you tell me where the main office is? I'm new here." He smiled a toothy grin, making the girl blush even more.

"U-uh.. D-down the hall, last d-door on the l-left.." She stuttered nervously, looking at the floor.

He smiled and lifted up her so she looked right into his eyes. They were only centimeters apart as the girl blushed madly. "U-uh.." She stared into his eyes.

"Thank you for helping me.. I promise I'll repay you somehow," He said quietly, so only the girl heard him. The girl blushed and smiled nervously.

He then smiled and walked away from the girl, waving a little over his shoulder as he walked towards to main office. Little did he know, the king of the host club was watching what happened from afar.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran High School Host Club**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter woohoo!**

**I dunno if you guys like it so ill start easy...**

**2 reviews and ill keep going**

**:)**

* * *

**Intro:**

My name's Ethan Hatachi. I'm 16 and I just started my new life at Ouran Academy! I got in to this elite school because my grandfather died, leaving my dad to inherit his company. My dad always spoiled me, ever since I got out and now that we were rich, he wanted to send me to a school where the rich kids go!

I was born in America, with an American mom and a Japanese dad. My mom passed away when I was 6 and I miss her a lot. After she died, my dad and I moved to Japan and I kinda went crazy, because my brain couldn't deal with my mother's death. My dad sent me to a special mental home. I stayed there until I was 13, then I was finally released.

I have black hair with green highlights and mismatched eyes. My left eye being green and my right eye blue. I'm 188cm (74in) tall and I'm fairly lean and for some reason girls think I'm "good-looking." I'm not exactly sure what that means, since I spent most of my life in a mental asylum, but I found out if I look at girls a certain way, they do almost every thing I say, so I use that to my advantage. ((A.N. -cue evil laugh- ))

I hope I don't seem to out of place here and I hope I make new friends!

* * *

**Random Disclaimer: I dont own OHSHC or any of their characters and such**


	3. Chapter 3

**The rest of the chapters are gonna be in third person yeah thanks for reading and sorry for not updating for like a million years****  
****I hope you enjoy!**

Ethan Hatachi walked through the halls of Ouran Academy, searching for his first class. He was in class 2-A, but he didn't exactly know where the heck it was. He looked at the paper he held which contained the times of his classes. Right now he was headed towards homeroom but he was completely and utterly lost.  
He sighed as he looked up at the signs above the classrooms.  
'Library.. Music Room 1..' He read to himself. 'Im probably not even close..'  
He saw a dark haired haired guy, about his age maybe?  
"Hey uh, excuse me." He walked towards him. "I was wondering where class 2-A is. Im kinda lost." He asked.  
The guy turned around and just stared at him to a second before blinking and pushing up his glasses. "Im headed there myself. Please follow me." He nodded before walking down the hall.  
Ethan followed him and he could see that the guy had a notebook open and he was quietly muttering to himself. "Ethan Hatachi, 16. The grandson of Katsu Hatachi, son of Susumi Hatachi. Heir to the Hatachi Hotel Partners Inc."  
Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Since its obvious you know who I am, how 'bout telling me who you are."  
"Kyoya Ootori." He simply replied, writing something down in his notebook.  
'Ok then...' Ethan just stayed silent until they finally reached class 2-A.  
On the way there, he noticed that a bunch of girls were staring at them. Most were pointing and then whispering something to their friend. Ethan just shrugged it off as normal behavior at this school.  
When they finally reached the classroom, he laughed. "So this is where it is. Man, I was way lost." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
Kyoya sat down next to a blonde guy and Ethan sat in front of them.  
He could feel someone staring into the back of his head so he turned around and found a pair of violet eyes staring back at him. The eyes quickly looked away as the person turned to Kyoya and whispered something in his ear.  
"Well, we'll have to test him first." Kyoya said normally.  
The blonde whispered in his ear again.  
"Ok." Kyoya wrote something down in his notebook.  
The blonde turned back to Ethan and smiled. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Whats your name?"  
"Ethan.. Ethan Hatachi.." He replied, rather confused.  
"Go to Music Room 3 after school, ok?" He said before the teacher walked in.  
"Ok?" Ethan turned back to face the front of the class as the teacher started to talk.

(*^▽^)/ * this time skip is brought to you by this cute emoji

"Man, who knew school could be this easy." Ethan smirked to himself as he stood up after his last class. "Except for the getting around part.." His smirk faltered. "Well whatever. I gotta go meet those people. Glasses and Blondie." He had already forgotten their names...  
He walked out of his last class and headed towards where he thought Music Room 3 was.  
Finally after walking around for ten minutes he found it.  
The sign that said Music Room 3.  
He opened the door and was instantly surrounded by rose petals. "What the-"  
"Welcome to the Host Club." He heard multiple voices.  
When the petals finally cleared, he saw seven other guys in the room. "Ok.." he walked inside and shut the doors behind him.  
"Ethan! Youre finally here!" Blondie smiled happily.  
"Hey there blondie. So tell me, why am I here?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.  
"Tamaki here, saw what you did this morning." Glasses said.  
"Well I did a lot of things this morning. Mind telling me what exactly he saw?"  
"The thing you did with that girl this morning! All you did was look into her eyes and she turned into butter! You are perfect for the Host Club." Blondie smiled as he walked up to Ethan.  
"Sure I guess. I'll join." He shrugged.  
"Very well, lets introduce you to the rest of the club!" He motioned to a tall dark haired guy, he only looked a few inches taller than Ethan, and a way shorter blonde little kid who was sitting on his shoulders. "This is Takashi Morinozuka, or more commonly known as "Mori."" He pointed to the taller of the two. "And this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as "Hunny"" He pointed to the shorter one.  
He pointed to a pair of twins. "Those are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." He then pointed to shortish guy with brown hair. "This is Haruhi Fujioka." He pointed to Glasses. "That is Kyoya Ootori, the vice president of this wonderful club. And I am the king of this club, Tamaki Suoh!" he said the last a little too dramatically.  
"Welcome to our club. Everyone, this is Ethan Hatachi. He will be going through a couple of tests to see if he can join our club!" Tamaki smiled, closing his eyes.  
"Now, we are already late, its time to host! Everyone in your positions, the Host club is ready to open!" he snapped his fingers.  
The doors of Music Room 3 opened and a swarm of petals flew towards the door.  
"Welcome to the Host Club!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I literally forgot all about this thing omg ok ok lets get onto chapter four**

-

"Welcome to the Host Club!"  
The room was suddenly filled with girls of every size and shape.  
"Wh-" Ethan was without warning, dragged away to a table and was forcibly sat in front of three girls.

"My princesses, this is Ethan Hatachi. We are trying to determine whether or not he should be a member of our club so please be nice to him. He's still a newbie." Tamaki said from behind him.

The girls nodded and put their attention on Ethan. He smiled and blushed a little, not really knowing what to say or do. All the girls blushed, seeing him smile.

"So uh.." He spotted a tea set on the table. "Want some tea?" He didn't understand what he was being tested on. What is he supposed to be doing? What the heck is a Host Club? He just decided to be polite and offer the girls a drink. Isn't that what normal people are supposed to do? Is he doing this right?

"Yes please!" The girls blushed even more, nodding vigorously.  
He poured them each a cup of tea and a cup for himself. He smiled at them but then remembered something. "How rude of me. I haven't even asked your names yet. As you all know, I'm Ethan Hatachi. Either name is fine. How about you ladies?"

They each spoke their names and blushed, hiding their faces with their hands.

"Cool names." He nodded to himself.

"S-so Hatachi-kun.. I've never seen you around school. Are you a new student?" One of the girls asked him, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yep! I just got here yesterday." He answered, smiling.

"Why did you come in the middle of the year, if we're aloud to ask?" The second girl asked him

"My dad couldn't find a good school that could handle me." He shrugged, taking a sip of his tea.

"..What's that mean?" All three of the girls asked him.

He smiled and leaned in. The girls did the same. "I came from America. I came here with my dad and was instantly put in a ment-" He was hit in the head. "Ow ow ow owww!" He held his head and looked up to see Kyoya. "Why'd you do that, Glasses?" He frowned at him.

Kyoya smiled and his glasses did that shine thing. "Please don't tell anyone your personal information unless I know what you're going to tell our clients. We wouldn't want to scare them away, would we?" He glared at Ethan, still smiling.

Ethan felt a shiver run down his spine. "Yes sir!"

Kyoya walked away and the girls looked at Ethan. "You came from America?! What's it like there? We've never been there before yet."  
"I moved here when I was six so I don't remember much." Ethan shrugged.  
"Why did you move here?" Girl 2 asked.  
"My grandpas business was here. My dad worked for him and when Grandpa died he took over. He was doing pretty well in America but then.." He frowned and the girls stared more intently at him, "But then my mom died.. And he got really upset, and well, he basically wanted to forget. He covered himself in work. I mean.. he spoiled me ever since I got out when I was thirteen, but I never actually saw his face. He sent maids, butlers, anyone else besides himself. I haven't seen him since I was eight. The one time he visited me.. It's just really lonely. All the maids try to spoil me as much as they could but it.. its not enough. I still feel all alone without my mother and father." He didn't realize it until it was too late. Tears were falling from his face and he quickly tried to wipe them away. "Sorry for making you listen to my sob story." He laughed, wiping away the last tear.  
The girls' were crying as well.

"That's so sad!" Girl 1 cried  
"You didn't deserve it. I hope your mom is resting in peace." Girl 2 cried, grabbing his hand.

"We'll be sure to visit you every day so you won't feel so lonely!" Girl 3 promised.

"Thank you. I would really appreciate that." He smiled a little.

For the rest of the remaining time in the club, they talked about many things. Flowers, tea, America, etc. When it was time for the club to close and the three girls had to leave, Ethan smiled and kissed their hands.  
The girls blushed and Ethan smiled ay them, "Until next time."

Everyone left and all who was left was the Host Club members and Ethan.

'I wonder whats going to happen now.. I probably didn't pass but that was pretty fun.' Ethan thought to himself as he watched them talking to each other.

After a few minutes Kyoya walked up to him with Tamaki next to him and the rest of the club behind them. Tamaki smiled as he spoke. "Ethan Hatachi. You showed great skill. You wooed the girls with the heartbreaking story of your childhood and they had payed to see you for the next month, as did a lot of others. If you didn't notice, the whole room was listening to your story. You probably didn't notice, and that was because you were paying attention to only your customers and that is a good skill to have here in the club."

"But," Kyoya started talking. "You're troublesome past may be a risk of scaring off the customers so if you do let it slip, you'd be immediately feared and the club would be in trouble." The others in the club looked confused. 'Troublesome past? But his past was sad not troublesome.' They were probably thinking. If only they knew the rest. Maybe he'll tell them later. "You were also obviously confused on what to do but I think with some training you would be fine. But then again, if you let your little secret slip, we would no longer have any customers and our reputations would be ruined. That's a huge risk."

"We have all decided together on whether you are in or not." Tamaki spoke again, a little confused on what Kyoya said about the 'little secret.'  
Ethan was kinda nervous. He never really liked tests and he hated failing them. He grabbed the corner of his uniform jacket and looked at them worriedly.

"Despite it being a huge risk, I have decided to overlook it." Kyoya's glasses glinted.

"So does that mean..?" Ethan asked.  
"Yes. You're in the club."  
Ethan smiled. "Cool! So when do I start the training thing?"  
"Right now." The twins somehow got behind him and grabbed his arms, dragging him into a back room.  
'Well.. I hope this'll be fun.' Ethan thought to himself as he was being dragged away.


End file.
